1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a flashlight. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable spotlight that has a clamp for mounting to various surfaces, and a swivel head with full rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a significant need among users of flashlights and/or spotlights to have some sort of “hands-free” capability and flexibility in mounting options. This is so the user can have both hands available to work on a task while the spotlight illuminates a target or work space, or to take advantage of different kinds of mounting surfaces. Currently available spotlights do not present the user with a variety of ways to hold the light or affix and detach it from a mounting surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lantern that can provide hands-free operation for a user, while simultaneously providing a portable capability.